Umino Iruka
Umino Iruka (うみのイルカ) is a chunin-level shinobi of Konohagakure, who serves as an instructor at the Ninja Academy. Background Iruka's parents were killed in the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha twelve years before the beginning of the series. Initially, a young Iruka was present on the battlefield, and wanted to stay in order to protect his mother. His father declared that it was the parents' duty to keep their child safe from harm. He was forcibly removed from the battlefield by an unknown shinobi while he called out for his parent to no avail. With his family gone, Iruka had no one to give him attention. Iruka therefor became a prankster much like Naruto would later become, trying to gain attention to stave off his loneliness. He would spend his time at the monument where his parents' names were engraved, and, in his darkest moments would be cheered up by Sarutobi Hiruzen. Mizuki was a childhood friend of Iruka's after the Nine-Tails Attack, and usually made him feel better. In the anime, it was noted that due to other people giving Iruka more attention than they do to Mizuki, Mizuki's kindness to Iruka was revealed to be an act just to gain the Hiruzen's approval, all the while making Iruka miserable discreetly. In the anime, it was revealed that Iruka became a teacher because he wanted to pass on the Will of Fire to the next generation in this manner, inspired by the Third Hokage's wisdom. When Uzumaki Naruto became his student, he found it awkward to deal with the person containing the very monster responsible for his parents' death. He tried to ask the Third Hokage if he could not teach Naruto, though he was eventually disabused by the notion of Hatake Kakashi. Later, Naruto went into the woods to steal items from corpses. Iruka chased him down and protected him from Takigakure spies who were attacking Naruto, eventually backed up by Kakashi. After saving Naruto and bringing back the document attached to the artefact the latter retrieved, he thanked the Third Hokage for assigning Naruto to him. He thus resolved to be straight forward and deal with Naruto strictly in class from then on, in order to train him to become a fine shinobi. Personality Iruka is described as being both big-hearted, and soft-hearted. This is most often seen through his teaching methods, often giving a watchful eye over his students as they progress. This however, does not mean that he is a pushover, as he can be stern when the situation calls for it most often seen when he shouts at his students in order to get them to obey him. Despite the tragedy of losing his parents at a young age, Iruka remained a determined and strong-willed individual with a kind disposition. This is seen from his lack of hostility towards Uzumaki Naruto who was often the victim of misplaced anger at the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox who was sealed within Naruto. Because of this, Iruka came to be the only person Naruto respected in his youth as well as the only person who could control Naruto's behaviour to some degree. Naruto ignored all chunin and jonin who reprimanded him for painting all over the Hokage's faces, and only showed fear when Iruka showed up. As a child growing up without his parents, Iruka turned to performing antics in the Ninja Academy in order to gain recognition from others who would otherwise pass him over or look at him with pity for being an orphan. This allowed him to also see some of these signs and understand what they meant when displayed by Naruto. Due to Iruka's more nurturing, protective and compassionate nature, Naruto views him as a Father/mentor and Iruka in turn, views Naruto as a younger brother. The two enjoy their favourite ramen dish at Ramen Ichiraku whenever Naruto returns from a mission, where Iruka gets an opportunity to see how Naruto is developing as a ninja. Iruka's refusal to allow Naruto to graduate at first was not out of spite, but merely out of caring strictness and a desire for Naruto to work harder and reach his own potential. He also has a great sense of duty, honour and selflessness as seen when he protected Naruto from Mizuki's attack, suffering a shuriken wound in his back in order to protect him. He greatly admires both the Third Hokage who was there to help him during his troubled period as a child and believes strongly in the Will of Fire of the village. As a result, he regards the children of the village as the backbone of Konoha — even being willing to sacrifice his own life to ensure their safety. Appearance Iruka is a man of average height and build. He has black hair (brown in the anime) that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose — which he has had since his youth. He wears the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector, sandals, and flak jacket. His sleeves are also rolled up about ¼ way. As a child he wore a simple outfit along with mesh-armor underneath it. Two years after the Fourth Shinobi War, Iruka's overall appearance stayed the same. The only noticeable difference is he wears a an Uzumaki clan logo armband on his left arm with the new standard flak jacket and high-top sandals. Several years afterwards, Iruka has aged further, with slight creases around his mouth. He also abandons his forehead protector and shinobi attire, and instead dons a grey zipped shirt. Abilities As a head instructor of the Academy, Iruka is clearly proficient in all forms of basic ninja skills. He has some ability with Barrier Ninjutsu, as he is seen creating a barrier in an attempt to restrain Naruto. Iruka is also very perceptive as he can assess situations carefully and quickly while under threat. In terms of nature transformations, he's capable of using Fire Release and Water Release. He is also capable of utilising Yin Release. In the anime, Iruka's skills were expanded upon; it was shown that he had some knowledge of genjutsu, as demonstrated when he posed as an enemy Amegakure ninja to test Sakura,10and he also saw through the genjutsu cast by Mizuki. During the Mizuki Strikes Back Arc, Iruka showed some skill in taijutsu as well, by keeping on equal footing with the now-improved Mizuki in his attacks. Iruka was also shown using Sealed Bomb Square Release, which consists of setting an array of exploding tags and, once the target has entered the area, setting the tags to detonate if the target moves. Also, in the anime, Iruka displayed what seems to be an echolocation ability where he can get a sonar image of his surrounding area, perhaps playing on the meaning of his name, "dolphin". Naruto (Part I) Introduction arc When Uzumaki Naruto managed to evade other ninja after desecrating the Hokage Monument with graffiti, Iruka captures his student and berates him for not focusing on the upcoming graduating exams. While Naruto was supposed to transform into Iruka, he instead did his Sexy Technique, with Iruka suffering a massive nosebleed before giving Naruto a reprimanding. Iruka then punished Naruto to clean the Hokage Monument, but then invited him to Ramen Ichiraku, where he learned once again of Naruto's dream to be Hokage. Next day, when Naruto failed to conjure three clones, Iruka failed him despite Mizuki's false sympathetic reconsideration, when Mizuki tricked Naruto into stealing the Scroll of Seals, Iruka tracked down Naruto before realising too late that the boy was set up.Iruka watches horribley as Naruto finds out that he is a jinchuriki. Iruka remebers the talk that he had with Hiruzen, and that Naruto was excatly like him growing up. Iruka protected Naruto from Mizuki's attacks before Naruto runs off knowing that Mizuki's conversation with him earlier was a lie. Now protecting Naruto regardless of him learning the truth, Iruka insisted that he never hated Naruto and sees him as only a ninja of their village. Witnessing Naruto create a high amount of Shadow Clones after being spurred by his faith in him, Iruka allowed Naruto to graduate from the Ninja Academy. Naruto happyily cry in joy, and hugged Iruka for always acknowledging him from his childhood. Iuka gave Naruto his own forehead protector, since Naruto always admire Iruka wearing it during his childhood. Iruka was next seen asking the Third Hokage if Naruto has handed in his Ninja Registration report.He then learns the truth why Minato sealed the Kurama inside Naruto, and why Naruto had such a heavy burden by the villagers. Iruka realizes that Minato want the villagers to look up to Naruto as a hero, and not as the host of Kurama. Iruka was next seen announcing that Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke were now call Team Kakashi. He told Naruto that he had the worst scores in the Ninja Academy, while Sasuke had the best scores. Which made them be combine to a team. He was happy knowing that Naruto will get along with Sasuke and Sakura. Iruka was next seen finding out that Kakashi failed all his students, and was hoping that Kakashi won't fail Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. His voice was then heard in fourteenth episode, narrating the background of Squad 7 before they show up to fight Haku. Chunin Exam arc When Team 7 is entered in the Chunin Exams, Iruka voiced concern and as such, in the anime, he personally tested each member individually to see if they were ready by disguising himself as a Amegakure ninja. Once they passed the exam's second phase, he acted as a messenger that granted them access to the preliminaries. Invasion of Konoha arc During the invasion of Konoha, Iruka escorted his students to safety in the shelters behind the Hokage Monument- promising that he and the other instructors would protect them "even at the cost of our lives". He shared ominous looks with Sarutobi Konohamaru when Hiruzen's representation cracked, when they were enter the Konoha shelter. He was seen later comforting Konohamaru during the Third Hokage's funeral, in which Naruto looked at them sadly, since he was standing right next them. Naruto then told Kakashi that he get's Iruka's speech, and Kakashi's words about Hiruzen's will a little bit, in which Iruka smiled at Naruto for. Naruto then waved goodbye to Iruka, and told him that he will see him later. Iruka happily watched Naruto run to his teammates, and spoke to Hiruzen in his mind that the Will of Fire will bring Konoha a new Hokage. Search for Tsunade arc Iruka met Naruto at their favourite place to eat, and listen to Naruto talk about his adventure. He later explained to Naruto that they have to do many missions to show other villages that they were still strong, even though their strength had been cut in half. Pre-Shippuuden Filler arc In the aftermath of the invasion, Iruka was forced to suspend his teaching duties in order to go on missions and fill the void in personnel. In the anime, he was assisted by Pakkun to find Mizuki and go after Naruto and Tonton. When Iruka caught up, they send Tonton back to the village and Pakkun leads Naruto and Iruka to Shizune. Shizune led them in pursuing Mizuki, when they soon fell into a trap. Iruka then revealed that Shizune is not Shizune but Mizuki himself. While Naruto battles with Fujin and Raijin, Iruka battles it out with Mizuki. Iruka wanted to bring the "old" Mizuki back, but Mizuki revealed that he was only nice to Iruka because he is Sarutobi Hiruzen's favorite. Mizuki led Iruka into a building used to test Ninja Academy instructors and battled there. After that, Naruto and Pakkun caught up with Iruka and they went to Mizuki's lover, Tsubaki. Tsubaki helped them reach Mizuki but it was too late. Mizuki had drank a formula and became stronger and monstrous. They battled again with Mizuki having the upper edge. Iruka came up with a plan to trap Mizuki, giving Naruto a chance to use Rasengan on Mizuki. He told Naruto that he did great,and that the jutsu he used was wonderful. He then told Mizuki that Naruto will keep getting stronger in the future, and that Naruto's nothing like him. As Naruto waved to Haruno Sakura, Iruka thought that Naruto saved him the way he did for Naruto back then. He then decide to gave the squad a bowl of Ramen as award for completeing the mission. But the celebration was cut short, when Tsunade told that he and Naruto have to go to Konoha Hospital in order for their injuries to be heal, which disappointed them both overall. He later found time at the end of Part I to see Naruto off before he left the village to train with Jiraiya. Two years later Naruto left to train with Jiraiya, Iruka learns that Konoha will host a new Chunin Exams that will be held in Konoha and Sunagakure. Naruto Shippuuden (Part ll) Kazekage Rescue arc Iruka met with Naruto when he returned to Konoha two and a half years later. He met him at Ramen Ichiraku and cheered him up after he found out that all of his friends had advanced in rank during his absence. He saw Naruto complain to Tsunade about his new mission, Iruka say that Naruto has grown but not mature in two and a half years. He then saw Naruto left for his mssion to Sunagakure, and tell him good luck. Tsunade asked him if he was worry, and he say no. He told Tsunade that Naruto and Sakura were no longer little kids. Tsunade told him, that growning up is a mysterious thing. Hidan & Kakuzu arc Iruka was surprise when Konohamaru said that Naruto was helping repair Konoha as well. Iruka was happy to see that Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon were helping repair Konoha. He then tolf them that he was happy to be their teacher. Iruka saw Sakura with food pills for Naruto. He tells her how happy he is that Naruto is training hard to get stronger. He comments on how everyone is changing, and that he was happy to have such great students in the Ninja Academy. That night,Sakura wept over her photo of Team 7, and Naruto. Sakura reveal that Iruka was right about everyone changing,not only her but Naruto and Sasuke as well. After witnessing a shooting star, Naruto managed to clear the second stage of his training, but subsequently collapsed from hunger and exhaustion almost immediately afterwards. Iruka was then seen at Sarutobi Asuma's funeral, mourning his death. Invasion of Pain arc After Jiraiya was killed, Iruka comforted Naruto, and told him that Jiraiya would always be proud of him. He went on to inform Naruto of how Jiraiya had always bragged about him, and had mentioned multiple times how he thought of Naruto as a grandson. Iruka also reminded Naruto that he was now the one to carry on Jiraiya's legacy, in which Naruto thanked him for before eating a popsickle with him. During Pain's attack on Konoha, Iruka was found by one of Pain's bodies while attending to a wounded ninja. He refused to tell Pain where Naruto was, and was almost killed. Kakashi intervened, however, allowing Iruka to get the injure ninja to the Konoha hospital and to later join a squad of Konoha ninja to help repel the invasion. Following Pain's attack, Iruka was last seen apparently injured but alive, having been protected by one of Katsuyu's divisions. After Pain resurrected everyone he had killed, Iruka was seen standing along with the rest of the villagers. He thought back to the days when Naruto was at the Ninja Academy, and compared it to the present while watching Naruto being cheered at by the whole village. After these memories, a proud smile spread across his face,seeing his number 1 student being acknownledge as a hero by the entire village for defeating Pain. Konoha History arc Iruka, along with Suzume and Daikoku approach the ruins of the Academy to salvage things for class. They split up and Iruka sees the destroyed Ninja Academy, remembering when he began as a teacher and the day Hiruzen assigned Naruto to his class. Back in the present, Iruka pictures the now 16 year old Naruto reaching his 166 cm height on the mark of the tree. He says that Naruto will become Hokage, before helping some Konoha ninja. Fourth Shinobi War arc During the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto and Killer B, as the last two jinchuriki, were confined to an island to keep them out of Akatsuki's clutches, (Naruto being unaware of this, and the war). After Naruto began to get suspicious and tried to leave, a handful of shinobi tried to stop and convince him to go back in. Iruka was among them, and he convinced Shibi Aburame to let him talk to Naruto. Iruka attempted to trick Naruto into believing he had a second mission on the island. However, Naruto decided to go outside anyway and used Sage Mode to barge past the guards, in the process losing his forehead protector. Before he could leave, however, he was bound by the Shadow Imitation Technique by a Nara clan member, but not before he sensed the war raging outside. With Naruto demanding the truth, Iruka revealed that there was a war raging in order to protect him, and tried to persuade him not to intervene and risk capture. When Naruto declared that he would end the war on his own, Iruka said that Naruto was like a little brother to him, and he wouldn't be able to bear it if Naruto was captured. Naruto stated that it was Iruka who first recognised him and gave him his forehead protector, and asked him why he doubted his power now. Glancing down at Naruto's fallen forehead protector, Iruka decided to return it to him, only to erect a barrier to trap Naruto. Naruto however enters his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode and easily breaks out of the barrier and resisted all attempts to subdue him, before making his way to the battlefield. On his way, Naruto found a note in his forehead protector, from Iruka, telling him to come back alive. When Killer B arrived, Iruka told him to protect Naruto and they bumped fists. The Eight-Tails told him that he couldn't keep an eye on Naruto but B said no one could, and said to Iruka that he was in Naruto's heart and everything he taught was still inside, even today. Ultimately, Iruka, along with Shibi, and the rest of the world were free from the Infinite Tsukuyomi genjutsu by Naruto and Sasuke after they ended the war. Many years later in Konoha, Kakashi assigns all the wedding's attendees a mission that is to be kept secret from Naruto and Hinata: bring a gift. Shortly after he received his invitation to the wedding. Naruto while waiting at the Ninja Academy, approached Iruka. Naruto asked Iruka if he would attend the wedding as his father, since his own father is dead. Iruka happily agreed after Naruto asked him this, and soon afterwards Naruto left. As soon after Naruto left, Iruka was overwhelmed with emotions, something that now reoccurs every time he sees naruto listed on the menu at Ichiraku Ramen. Iruka can't help but feel indebted to Naruto, whose presence first in his classroom, and now in his life pulled him out of the self-pity he experienced following his parents' deaths and convinced him to dedicate his life to teaching; were it not for Naruto, Iruka worries he would have turned out like Mizuki. Iruka buys a wedding gift before stopping by Ichiraku Ramen, where he smiles since Iruka now realized that he won't get to hang out or have dinner with Naruto as often because Hinata will now be cooking for him, and will do this with him for now on. When he gets home, he looks at the disarray and disrepair he lives in and resolves to find a life partner just like Naruto has. Epilogue Years after the Fourth Shinobi War, Iruka now retired from being a instructor at the Ninja Academy, continued to watch Naruto grow, and was proud of him becoming the Seventh Hokage. But noted that Naruto needed to better his multi-tasking with his family life. Konohamaru responded back to Iruka that just like Naruto, that he himself is too soft as well. Once Naruto and Boruto came to him and Iruka, Konohamaru scolded Boruto for the prank, to which Boruto didn't care which annoyed Konohamaru. After Konohamaru scolded Boruto, Iruka was seen smiling at Naruto and Boruto. Film Appearances Naruto movie 1 Iruka was only seen in a Flashback with Naruto eating at Ramen Ichiraku with him. This was shown when Naruto was in a prison cell with Kazahana Koyuki trying to break the chains that were holdind his arms together. Naruto Shippuuden movie 1 He made a cameo with Kakashi when Konoha received an urgent message from the Land of Demons. he later joins Hatake Kakashi, Tenten, Maito Gai and Mitarashi Anko in launching a counterattack against Moryo and his stone soldiers to buy time for Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Neji, Haruno Sakura, and Rock Lee, who were protecting Shion, to defeat Moryo. He was later seen with Kakashi after the stone soldiers retreated. Naruto Shippuuden movie 5 Iruka is seen in a flashback by Naruto. Naruto Shippuuden movie 6 Later while eating at the Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto meets Iruka. He then asks Iruka for a letter of recommendation of his own, but Iruka refuses as Naruto is only a genin and must become a chūnin and rise through the ranks just as Minato and all other jōnin did. Naruto complains that Minato's face is curved as a rock, and doesn't say "Welcome home". Naruto admits to Iruka that he wished that his parents were alive, and not dead. Naruto even told Iruka, that both of their parents were killed by Kurama. Iruka then gets mad at Naruto for the comment. Iruka asks Naruto what's the problem, and Naruto says nothing. Teuchi then hands them their Ramen,but Naruto asks him about the Naruto fish. Teuchi tells Naruto that they ran out of it, and gave Naruto some Menma instead. Naruto then gets angry, and tells Teuchi that he dislikes Menma. Iruka then yells at Naruto, and grabs by his jacket. Teuchi tells them to take the fight outside. Naruto then yells at Iruka about the Menma, and slams the money he had in his pocket on the table, and rans out of the bar stating that no one understands him at all. Iruka yells out Naruto's name while he's running. Teuchi tells Iruka that he didn't know that Naruto disliked Menma, and Iruka told Teuchi that he pay for Naruto's meal. Ta the end of the film, as Naruto goes home, he sees Iruka in his house, waiting to apologise to him. Iruka shows Naruto a cake, and Naruto shocking cries after he realizes that Iruka really does care about him. Iruka asks him what's wrong, and Naruto says nothing. Iruka welcomes Naruto home, and Naruto says I'm home to Iruka. Naruto Shippuuden movie 7 He was mostly shown in flashbacks from Naruto's days at the Ninja Academy when asking Naruto and all the other students to write down the name of the person who they would want to spend their last day with if the Earth was going to be destroyed. He scolded Naruto for making a paper airplane rather than writing down a name while the latter stated it was cause he has no friends or family and that the world wasn't ending. Not counting flashbacks, he was finally seen in person during the end of the film at Naruto and Hinata's wedding. He congratulated them both while being tearfully happy over seeing Naruto becoming a man. He was seen putting a flower on Naruto's suit, and was his best man at the wedding. Video Games Umino Iruka is a playable character in the following video games: *Naruto Shippuuden Ninja Destiny 2 *Naruto Shippuuden Ninja Destiny 3 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution *Naruto Clash of Ninja *Naruto Clash of Ninja 2 *Naruto Gekitō Ninja Taisen! 3 *Naruto Gekitō Ninja Taisen! 4 *Naruto Path of the Ninja 2 *Naruto Shinobi no Sato no Jintori Kassen *Naruto Ultimate Ninja 2 Quotes Relationships Uzumaki Naruto As it was because of his parents' death by Kurama's attack that he suffered a miserable childhood, Iruka initially found it awkward to become a teacher to Uzumaki Naruto, before eventually deciding to be strict with the boy so he could work harder and reach his potential. In time, learning from Hiruzen that the boy acted out with his antics to be acknowledged as he had in his youth, Iruka understood Naruto's loneliness and went out of his way to connect with the boy outside the classroom — treating Naruto like a younger brother. As a result, after Naruto learned of his nature as a jinchuriki and Kurama's role in the deaths of his teacher's parents, Iruka confidently believed in Naruto as a ninja of their village and nothing else. Ultimately, Naruto began looking to Iruka as a Surrogate father, as he admitted it to Sasuke at the Valley of the End. Even after Naruto graduated, Iruka still treats his former student at the Ramen Ichiraku whenever he returns from a mission. Though times like that allow him an opportunity to see how Naruto is developing as a ninja, Iruka still tends to worry about him. During the Fourth Shinobi War, Iruka was among the ninja assigned to keep an unaware Naruto safe from the army that Obito amassed to take him and Killer B by force. But once Naruto learned of the war, Iruka attempted to talk Naruto out participating in the fight until the youth reminded him of the confidence he had in him years ago. Staging an apparent capture of him while secretly giving his former student a message to come back alive, Iruka was assured by Killer B that he and his teachings are with Naruto in his heart. Iruka attended Naruto and Hinata's wedding. He congratulated them while being tearfully happy over seeing Naruto becoming a man. He was seen putting the flower on Naruto's suit and was his best man at the wedding. Years later after the Fourth Shinobi War, Iruka watched on proudly as Naruto finally achieved his lifelong dream of becoming Hokage. Iruka also notes that Naruto's son Boruto acts just like his father by inheriting his father's hobby of pulling pranks just to get Naruto's attention. Haruno Sakura Uchiha Sasuke Hatake Kakashi Hyuga Hinata Inuzuka Kiba Aburame Shino Nara Shikamaru Yamanaka Ino Akimichi Choji Tsunade Sarutobi Konohamaru Moegi Udon Teuchi Ayame Tsubaki Sarutobi Hiruzen His late Mother His late Father Mizuki Knownable Relatives *Umino Kohari (Mother/dead) *Umino Ikkaku (Father/dead) *Uzumaki Naruto (Childhood Student/Surrogate Son) Trivia *Despite having made very few appearances later on in the series, he has finished in the top five in every poll until the most recent poll. *Iruka was one of five characters that have stayed in the Top Ten of every Character Popularity Poll. *In the first databook, Iruka's age was given as 25. In the second, it was listed as 23. *The name "Umino Iruka" when broken down as "umi no iruka", means "sea dolphin". According to the databook(s): *Iruka's hobby is going to the hot springs. *Iruka's favorite food is ramen from Ramen Ichiraku, with his least favorite being mazegohan (混ぜ御飯, blended rice); a type of takikomi gohan, but with the ingredients added in various stages while cooking. *Iruka wishes to fight Kurama and his students. *Iruka has completed 573 official missions in total: 288 D-rank, 183 C-rank, 90 B-rank, 12 A-rank, 0 S-rank. *Iruka's favorite word is "Reliance" (信頼, Shinrai). Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Toshihiko Seki (adult), Taisuke Yamamoto (child) *'English' : Quinton Flynn (Child & Adult) *'Played by in (Live Action)' : Hidekazu Ichinose (Live Spectacle Naruto) all information on Umino Iruka is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Iruka_Umino Gallery Naruto Shippuuden 178-114.jpg|Iruka as a Child. Naruto Shippuuden 176-133.jpg|Iruka meeting Naruto for the first time. Naruto Shippuuden 176-155.jpg|Iruka tells Naruto to just take a seat. Naruto Shippuuden 176-177.jpg|Iruka wonders if he should scold Naruto for sleeping in class. Naruto Shippuuden 176-200.jpg|Iruka tells Naruto to return to his seat, after he figure out that it was another prank. Naruto Shippuuden 176-220.jpg|Iruka with Sakura and Ino. Naruto Shippuuden 176-260.jpg|Iruka telling Hibachi, and his friends to stop teasing Naruto. Naruto Shippuuden 176-341.jpg|Iruka tells Naruto that is next to do the Shuriken Technique. Naruto Shippuuden 213-059.jpg|Iruka sees that Naruto is not great at doing the Shuriken Technique. Naruto Shippuuden 176-363.jpg|Iruka tells Naruto that he doesn't get a second chance to do the Shuriken Technique. Naruto Shippuuden 177-092.jpg|Iruka seeing Hibachi and his gang running from the Konoha Cemetery. Naruto Shippuuden 177-108.jpg|Iruka finds out from Naruto that he pull a prank on Hibachi. Naruto Shippuuden 177-131.jpg|Iruka puts away his Kunai knife as Naruto asks him what's wrong. Naruto Shippuuden 177-132.jpg|iruka tells Naruto that he's pranks are not funny. Naruto Shippuuden 177-139.jpg|Iruka is shock after Naruto thinks that he is like all the other citizens of Konoha. Naruto Shippuuden 177-142.jpg|Iruka knowns how Naruto feels about being an Orphan. Naruto Shippuuden 177-143.jpg|Iruka finds out from Naruto that he isn't returning to the Ninja Academy. Naruto Shippuuden 177-148.jpg|Iruka telling Naruto to come back as he sees him running out of the Konoha Cemetery. Naruto Shippuuden 177-173.jpg|Iruka meeting Hatake Kakashi for the first time. Naruto Shippuuden 177-195.jpg|Iruka telling Kakashi that Naruto is his Ninja Academy student. Naruto Shippuuden 177-198.jpg|Iruka telling Kakashi that his one true fear is, that Naruto might not acknowledge him as his Ninja Academy sensei. Naruto Shippuuden 177-234.jpg|Iruka finds out from Kakashi that Naruto already does acknowledges him as his Sensei in the Ninja Academy. Naruto Shippuuden 177-240.jpg|Iruka becomes confuse when Kakashi tells him that since he is Naruto's first sensei; that the assignment is his ordeal from Hiruzen himself. Naruto Shippuuden 177-247.jpg|Iruka secretly watching how the villagers treat Naruto the same way as he was treated by them in his own childhood. Naruto Shippuuden 177-390.jpg|Iruka finds out from Shikamaru that Hibachi made Naruto look for Items in the back Hill. Naruto Shippuuden 178-022.jpg|Iruka telling Naruto to come back to the Ninja Academy. Naruto Shippuuden 178-038.jpg|Iruka knowns what's it's like to be an Orphan since Naruto is explaining it to him from his point of view. Naruto Shippuuden 178-046.jpg|Iruka telling Naruto that he has to come back to the Ninja Academy for his own protection Naruto Shippuuden 178-215.jpg|Iruka is relieved that Naruto has regained consciousness from being Unconscious. Naruto Shippuuden 178-224.jpg|Iruka telling the three enemy female ninja that he is Naruto's sensei, and that he won't hand him over to them. Naruto Shippuuden 178-225.jpg|Iruka sees Naruto falling unconscious after he has found him, and three female rouge shinobi. Naruto Shippuuden 178-226.jpg|Iruka is about to bring an unconscious Naruto back to Konoha. Naruto Shippuuden 178-241.jpg|Iruka telling the 3 female enemy shinobi's that he will protect Naruto from them at all cost. Naruto Shippuuden 178-257.jpg|Iruka seeing an explosive kunai tag, heading for the 3 female enemy shinobi. Naruto Shippuuden 178-260.jpg|Iruka heading behind a tree, after the explosive kunai tag explodes at close range. Naruto Shippuuden 178-264.jpg|Iruka is surprise that Kakashi has arrive to handle the 3 female enemy Shinobi. Naruto Shippuuden 178-274.jpg|Iruka becomes worry about Kkashi as the 3 female enemy ninja use a fire technique. Naruto Shippuuden 178-283.jpg|Iruka thanks Kakashi for saving him, and Naruto. Naruto Shippuuden 178-284.jpg|Iruka tells Kakashi that he finally understands how Naruto feels about being an Orphan, and about why Hiruzen assigned Naruto to him in the first place. Naruto Shippuuden 178-289.jpg|Iruka tells Kakashi that he will become very over protected with Naruto for now on, and decides to train the latter to be a fine shinobi. Naruto Shippuuden 178-290.jpg|Iruka is wished good luck by Kakashi on looking after Naruto in the Ninja Academy. Naruto Shippuuden 178-291.jpg|Iruka is happy that Kakashi wished him good luck on looking after Naruto in the Ninja Academy. Naruto Shippuuden 178-295.jpg|Iruka shows Hiruzen that Naruto found a kunai with a secret document tie to it. Naruto Shippuuden 178-337.jpg|Iruka tells Hiruzen that he will pass down the will of Fire to Naruto, and his classmates. Naruto Shippuuden 178-340.jpg|Iruka being asked by Naruto about where he hide the kunai that he found in the back hills. Naruto Shippuuden 178-341.jpg|Iruka yells at Naruto for the first time. Naruto Shippuuden 178-345.jpg|Iruka tells Naruto that he almost got himself kill, while being in the back hills. Naruto Shippuuden 178-348.jpg|Naruto and Iruka. Naruto Shippuuden 178-350.jpg|Iruka telling Naruto that he's decided to make him his student at the Ninja Academy. Naruto Shippuuden 178-354.jpg|Iruka asking Naruto if he has the Will of Fire in him. Naruto Shippuuden 178-357.jpg|Iruka teaching Naruto about the Will of Fire. Naruto Shippuuden 178-367.jpg|Iruka after Naruto tells him his dream of becoming Hokage. Naruto Shippuuden 178-370.jpg|Iruka placing Naruto's future height mark on the tree; as Iruka suggest that he will become Hokage by the time he reaches the mark on the tree. Naruto Shippuuden 178-372.jpg|Naruto telling Iruka he'll work real hard to become Hokage. Naruto Shippuuden 257-0084.jpg|Iruka is impress that Sasuke did the Kage Bunshin no Technique. Naruto Shippuuden 257-0092.jpg|Iruka comments that the way Sasuke used his own clone to make Naruto hit his head on the Tree is very crude. Naruto and Sasuke spar.png|Iruka watches Naruto being defeated by Sasuke Naruto Shippuuden 257-0137.jpg|Iruka learns that Naruto dislikes Sasuke. Naruto Episode001-216.jpg|Iruka is shock that Mizuki is using Naruto to get the Scroll of Seals. Naruto Episode001-230.jpg|Iruka tells Naruto to protect the scroll and that Mizuki is using him. Naruto Shippuuden 215-327.jpg|Iruka protects Naruto (now at the age of 12) from Mizuki. Naruto Shippuuden 215-333.jpg|Iruka cries while he tells Naruto that he always knew that he was alone, and should've had helped him when he needed him the most during his childhood. Naruto Episode001-410.jpg|Iruka tells Naruto he something for him. Naruto Episode001-417.jpg|Iruka graduates Naruto from the Ninja Academy. Naruto Episode002-286.jpg|Iruka is happy that Naruto summited his Ninja Registration Photo. Naruto Episode002-287.jpg|Iruka tells Hiruzen that Naruto wants to be acknowledged by the villagers. Naruto Episode002-300.jpg|Iruka finds out that Minato wanted everyone to acknowledge Naruto as a hero who help defeated Kurama. Naruto Episode002-308.jpg|Iruka is shocked that the reason why Naruto wants the villagers to acknowledge him is because the villagers don't think that he exist. 10304501 629860227108848 2017124912468334626 n.png|Iruka finds out that Naruto will be on the same team as Sasuke. Naruto Shippuuden 175-239.jpg|Iruka with Konohamaru, and Ebisu. Naruto Shippuuden 175-338.jpg|Iruka happily cries now that Naruto is a hero for saving Konoha. Naruto Shippuuden 175-339.jpg|Iuka celebrating Naruto's victory against Pain. Naruto Shippuuden 178-376.jpg|Iruka sees that Naruto has finally reaches the mark of the Tree. Naruto Shippuuden 178-377.jpg|Iruka sees Naruto smiling after he reaches his future height on the mark of the tree. Naruto Shippuuden 178-380.jpg|Iruka about to help out some shinobi after Pain's invasion. Naruto Shippuuden 275-0203.jpg|Iruka with Naruto (now at the age of 16). 223555 551684671523320 2018566781 n.jpg|Iruka in a flashback by Naruto. 487713 551684844856636 1156773458 n.jpg|The bond between Naruto and Iruka.